Dislocated shoulder
by Michelle L. Kennedy
Summary: i ended up crying when i wrote this and PLEASE review! TYSM if you do.


Dislocated shoulder

Scott came into the lunge and saw Kayo was sitting on Virgil with her back towards the portraits. She was groaning and Scott jumped to conclusions. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" Scott yelled at them. Virgil turned his head and placed his hand out in a 'stop' position. Virgil shook his head and mouthed for him to shut up.

Scott came over quietly and saw that Kayo was fast asleep on Virgil's chest. "Why is she asleep?" Scott whispered. "She got hurt on the mission yesterday and she wasn't very well last night." Virgil replied whispering. Kayo stirred slightly then fell back asleep and Scott smiled softly then sat down on a sofa next to Virgil and his sister-in-law.

"So what exactly happened on that mission?" Scott asked Virgil who had started to rub Kayo's dislocated shoulder. "She was called out when the rest of us were out on rescues so she went alone. She had to save some scientists that were at the North Pole doing research about Avalanches. There had been an avalanche and that trapped them in a cave. Kayo got them out and to the waiting paramedics who took them all to the nearest hospital in France. Kayo had been going back to Shadow and then she fell into an open fycher. She tumbled down the slope and landed wrongly and that dislocated her shoulder badly. I went out to get her when she was not picking up her coms because she was unconscious from the fall and the pain. When I got there, Thunderbird two's engines had caused another avalanche consequently the snow went into the fycher and buried Kayo. I got her out finally but she was frozen to the bone and had gotten hypothermia. I got her to Thunderbird 2 and took care of her shoulder by popping it back into place. I wrapped her up in a thermal blanket and took Shadow home with me. When Kayo woke up, she was screaming in agony because of her shoulder. I put Thunderbird 2 on auto-pilot and stayed with her for a while." Virgil told Scott who was worried about her.

"Okay, how was she unwell throughout the night then?" Scott asked curiously. "Well, she was in shock so that made her physically sick, and she had a very bad cough as well as a bad cold. She had gotten hypothermic in the snow so she had gotten the after affects, which is temperate, cough, cold, flu and her asthma was bad too. I got some sleep, but Kayo woke up few times to shivering uncontrollably so she moved over to me and got some of my body warmth. I had to get multiple blankets and pile them on her. So I ended up sleeping better than her." Virgil said, and just as he had finished, Kayo woke up and gasped in pain from her shoulder. Virgil rubbed her back whilst she clung onto her right shoulder. Scott got a heat pack from the infirmary and placed it in the microwave then gave it to Virgil who put it on Kayo's shoulder.

She clung onto Virgil and cried because the of the pain and because at the time Virgil did not realize that she had fractured her shoulder blade in the fall. Virgil put the pack on her shoulder but she screamed in even more pain and Virgil ran her to the infirmary then did an x-ray and saw the fracture. There was nothing he could do except put her right arm in a sling and constantly rub her shoulder. He took her back to the sofa, got her in the same position, and rocked her in his hug. She had tears come down her cheeks, Virgil rubbed her shoulder, and held her close to his body but she was still whimpering. Scott sat directly next to Virgil and rubbed Kayo's back. She was still whimpering and crying, Virgil decided that it would be a good idea to give her some painkiller. Scott went to the infirmary and got something to hopefully help Kayo.

He came back with two tablets and a glass of water. Scott gave the tablets to Kayo and Virgil held the glass whilst she had to drink out of it since she was holding her right shoulder with her left hand. Kayo layed back down on Virgil, and Scott moved the footrest that he was sitting on in front of Virgil so he could prop his feet up on it. Virgil did and Kayo was able to lie on Virgil more comfortably.

She woke up to hearing a noise during the night and so did Virgil. He sat up and grabbed his phone. He went out of the room with Kayo and apparently; the others heard it as well. Scott turned the lights off and they all saw The Hood sitting in their fathers' chair. He turned around in the chair and grinned. "What do you want, Hood?" Kayo asked standing in front of her husband and his brothers. She took her sling off when he took a crystal on a piece of string out of his pocket.

The Hood stood up and went over to her positioning himself three meters in front of his niece. He grabbed the crystal tightly and lifted it in the air then barked like a dog once. Scott, Gordon, Alan, John and Virgil looked at each other confused and Kayo stood her ground. The Hood had shapeshifted into a black wolf with a scar over his right eye. Kayo glared at him and did the same except she howled like a wolf. The Tracy brothers were officially confused now.

Kayo had shapeshifted into a white arctic wolf. Her uncle growled and bite the air looking menacing. Alan freaked out and ran behind Scott. Gordon grabbed him and pulled him to himself. Alan clung onto his brother with great fear. Kayo quickly turned around and gently grabbed Alan and Gordon by the hands with her teeth and dragged them to a safer area. She turned back and stood in front of Virgil then did the same with Scott and John.

The Hood charged at Virgil and pounced. Kayo ran and did the same using her front paws to push The Hood backwards in the air. He landed hard on his side and whined. Kayo stood over him triumphantly. She saw that he tried to get away, but she got on his middle with her front paws and bared her pearly white teeth at him. He froze the somehow kicked her off him and changed back into himself. He got a gun out of his pocket and shot Kayo in the leg, she whined in pain and fell flat.

He aimed the gun at Virgil this time who had watched everything unfold in front of him. Virgil froze and looked The Hood in the eye. A shot rang out and Kayo jumped out of nowhere and took the bullet through the chest. She howled in pain and fell on the ground bashing into the sofa. The Hood looked at her then disappeared. Virgil ran over to her just as she was changing back to her normal self. Virgil saw that there was a bullet through her chest that went through her lungs. She could barely keep her eyes open and Virgil kept calling her name, she closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Her head lolled to the side slightly and she died.

Kayo sat up straight and was breathing heavily with tears cascading down her cheeks. Virgil was looking at her fearfully and so was Scott and Gordon. Alan just came in when Scott said through his comms unit that she was awake. "Wh, what happened?" Kayo asked trying to sound normal but her crying had mucked up her voice. "You were screaming and crying through your sleep," Virgil told her. Virgil told his brothers that they could leave now that she was awake and they did. Kayo calmed down slightly and grabbed onto Virgil tightly around his middle. She cried in his leg and he grabbed her shoulders that pulled her to his chest.

He gently stroked her hair whilst she cried about the nightmare. "What happened to make you this upset and shocked?" Virgil asked her bending over and pulling her closer. "It was horrible. My uncle tried to take the island and we ended up changing into wolves because he had the same crystal as me. He tried to shoot you but I got in the way to save you and took the bullet through the chest. I died and woke up to you calling my name and shaking me." Kayo said calming down slightly when Virgil wrapped himself around her shaking body.

He told that it was all over now and that she was safe and he was as well. She fell asleep on him and he placed her gently on the pillow whilst he got down. He put his arm under her and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her back whilst she curled up and snuggled into his firm, encouraging grip.


End file.
